Adrenaline
by ParasiticAlacrity
Summary: So Trucy and Ema. Apollo likes them. But what if Klavier comes into the picture, and steals both girls away from Apollo? What if Klavier is cheating on Ema with Trucy? And what if Ema is cheating on Klavier with Apollo? Read to find out!
1. Bunnies and Boxers

**POV - APOLLO**

When I shut my eyes at night I saw her standing there; tongue out, head cocked, and tapping lightly on that 'Trucy blue' silk hat of hers.

I don't know what to call it. The mental image, that is. It's just burnt into my mind, as if I saw it one too many times. But in total honesty, I don't remember seeing her do that, besides one time. I could feel my face get hot with anger - or maybe envy? - when I thought about it, too. And to think that him and me made a good team.

The little head knock she did...it was when Klavier spoke to her for the first time. She thought that he was a prince. Heh. Far from it. But I hated the fact that I was possibly...jealous. But it was strange...I don't remember feeling anything for her.

**-**

"I'm Apollo justice, and I'm fine!"

5:45 AM. Already up and testing my Chords of Steel. It wasn't that bad considering the time. I repeated my chant. "I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm-!"

"Not going to have a place to live if he doesn't shut up!" Trucy yelled groggily from her bedroom, the room next to mine. She threw something against the wall. And it was _heavy_. I could only one thing; if Trucy was mad, I could only imagine what Mr. Wright was like. I heard someone's footsteps nearing my door. _Oh, crap._

"God dammit, Apollo!" Mr. Wright stormed, bursting my door open. "Can you shut the hell up so I can get some sleep!?" He roared. I braced myself for a punch. Or a concussion. I was frozen in place.

"Y-yes, sir," I said trembling. "Please don't hurt me..."

His reply was a familiar, "Oh, I'm not that nice," he ended the sentence weakly when he took everything in.

I was being yelled at by Phoenix Wright, and I was in my boxers.

And so was he.

A silence filled the room. My face got hot and then I heard a door open and shut. _Jesus, this day can only get better._ Mr. Wright and I turned to the bedroom door. And if things couldn't have gotten more awkward, Trucy walked in, dressed in a tank top and track pants. She seemed stunned. I could understand, though. Wouldn't you be appalled if you found your father, dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers, in the same room with another man ten years younger, wearing the same apparel? Traumatizing, I would imagine. It was for me, anyway, and I was the guy ten years younger!

She managed to get out a single, "...Daddy...?"

Mr. Wright gaped at her with an expression I have never seen before. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. He finally just told her bluntly what she needed to hear. "Trucy, I'm not gay," he said, like he needed to give her an explanation.

But I'm not complaining.

"It's not you exactly who I'm worried about," she replied. And then in a quieter voice, "Polly disturbs me, Daddy."

"Me, too," he whispered back.

_Hello, I'm Apollo and I'm standing right next to you!_ I stood there, staring at the two of them, waiting for them to notice. But they didn't.

"Okay, boys. I'm going back to sleep. You guys should, too...or put some clothes on, please..." she said, walking out the door, her track pants making a whisping sound as she walked away. I looked at my boxers. The had bunny rabbits on them. What's wrong with that? But then I looked at Mr. Wright's. They were black with red 'objection!'s all over them. I sighed.

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?" I replied, admiring the color of his boxers.

"Do you mind directing your attention elsewhere?"

**-**

**Not my best work. I am ashamed of this story. ;_; By the way, it's not done. ^.^; Review please~**


	2. Between Friends and a Hard Place

**POV - APOLLO**

I loved sitting in that apartment, my feet on the coffee table, my cheeks crammed with turkey sandwich. I loved that, one, I wasn't supposed have my feet on the table, and two, I wasn't supposed to have food in the living room. And then, of course, Mr. Wright had to walk in, with a bag full of groceries.

"Feet off the table, food in the kitchen," he said nonchalantly. Startled, I stood up and went into the small kitchen. I shoved the last of the sandwich in my mouth. "How old are you again, Apollo?" He asked me, putting a carton of milk in the fridge.

"Nearly twenty-three," I said, washing my hands. Mr. Wright chuckled and shook his head.

"That's proof within itself," he smirked. I was about to object when he continued. "Where's Trucy?"

"She said she had to go get something for the Wonder Bar tonight," I told him. The Wonder Bar was a pub where Trucy did her magic act every Thursday night. It was Wednesday. He looked up at me with an angry glare. _Dammit. Stupid Wednesday._

"Where did she say she was going exactly? His tone was low and calm.

"Sh-she didn't say. Just that she was going to pick up some supplies," Mr. Wright took a deep breath.

"What was she wearing?"

"What does it matter?" I immediately realized that was the wrong move. I answered him correctly. "What she usually does, except she didn't have her hat, cape, or little heart shaped pouch on. She had on her black dress, with a light blue sweat jacket and a hat that almost looks exactly like yours, except no embroidery or button. She looked pretty happy, to be honest. But when is she not?" I ranted. Mr. Wright stopped me.

"Thanks for the details," he said annoyed. He walked over to the coat rack and threw me one of his jackets. "Now go find her."

I didn't dare say anything back. I just threw on the coat and walked hurriedly out the door. I walked down the long hallway, jumped down a flight of stars, and walked outside.

It was snowing heavily; streets, driveways, and sidewalks were being shoveled to no avail as they were just being covered again. Everybody was wrapped into themselves, trying to keep warm. I just shoved my hands into the pockets of Mr. Wright's sweat shirt, finding on of the hats he wears, but without the button. I put it on carefully so my hair would still be sticking up in the front. I began walking down the icy path to go to WaWa. I was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. On the way to the store, I could only think of one place Trucy'd go; People Park. Across the street from it was a prank store. I heard her mention it a while back. She said she wanted something from there. That would be a good excuse when found if found at the park. She would say that she was taking the longer way home so she could think about stuff. Thinking about it got me angry, but I settled down, remembering that down the street from the prank store was the precinct, so I could drop by and say hello to some of the detectives that I've met from previous cases.

I reached for the door to WaWa, and it made a tolling noise as I walked in. The air was warm. I removed my hands from my pockets as I began walking over to the coffee island. I grabbed a twenty-four ounce cup and began pouring black coffee into it. Just the way I like. Smiling, I began my way to the check-out. But when I turned around, I saw that unmistakable lab coat where the chips and snacks section was. I found myself making my way over there, sipping my coffee to keep myself awake. I dawdled next to little miss scientist and tried to figure out what she was looking for. As if it weren't anymore obvious, I reached over her and grabbed the last bag of Snackoos. I heard her sigh.

"Looking for this?" I asked. She stood up from her crouched position and smirked.

"Posing as Mr. Wright now?" She asked sarcastically, grabbing the bag out of my hand. We began walking over to the counter together. I laughed.

"I'm supposed to go find Trucy and I didn't have a jacket. So he just threw it at me," I scratched my head sheepishly.

"I'm looking for someone myself, to be honest," she said, blushing.

"Oh, don't tell me. I know this one...it's the one and only, right?" I asked, nudging her arm. "You're going out with the glimmerous fop, and you wanted to say hi, ja?" I mocked her. Ema Skye was always saying how her boss, Klavier Gavin, had such a cocky, rock star attitude, and I wondered what changed her mind. She punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"I _thought_ he was a fop...but I mean, his lips tell different," she grinned. The cashier smirked, taking Ema's credit card. He was apparently enjoying our conversation.

"Holy crap. No way."

"I really want to find him," she changed the subject. "I'm going back to the precinct. Where are you heading?" She asked, as I finished up paying for the coffee. It was empty.

"People Park."

"Isn't that right down the street? Want to walk with me there?" She insisted. I turned to her and smiled.

"Sure, Ema. I could really use your company," I said. I suddenly wondered if that sounded weird. Maybe saying 'the' instead of 'your' would have been better. I shrugged it off, heading towards the exit.

We walked out that WaWa like best friends. Already talking like we knew each other forever, even though we only met about eight months back and our only ties were the victims she'd run tests on at crime scenes. When she smiled at me, I just felt like walking down the street with my arm around her. In fact, I had to stop myself because Klavier would have me put in a hospital is he saw us. It was the strangest urge I had ever gotten. I felt like my crush on Trucy and urgency for Ema were all emotions I should have felt before, like in middle school. I was told that I was going to be a 'late developer', but this was pushing it.

Ema finished up telling me a joke about a pool table falling out of the sky. I laughed even though I didn't know at what. She realized and laughed, too. I remembered something from earlier. "Hey, Ema?"

"What?" She asked, closely sinking back into her 'leave me the hell alone' mode.

"When was the last time you saw Klavier?" I asked in my defense attorney voice.

"Um, last night. He wasn't at his office at all today. Why do you ask?" She said, going right back to her serious face. I chose my words carefully.

"Just wondering," I said, just to get her off my back. We started walking again, but this time Ema didn't let down her guard.

But I at least knew where Trucy was. I even knew where Klavier was. I knew what they were doing, and I knew they were doing it with each other. No, what they were doing wasn't really a _crime_, but I knew someone was a player, fo' shizzle. _I have to really stop hanging out with the Kitakis._

When I saw People Park, I told Ema that it was time to part ways. I had a mission, but it's not like I told her about it. I made sure Ema was safe inside the precinct before I went into the park. I walked to the gates and looked around before I went any further. On the swings, there was a little toddler with the mother pushing him, and next to them...were Klavier and Trucy. Smiling happily and just talking. They weren't swinging exactly, though; more of a swaying. I walked into the park and kept my head low until I reached the green painted metal park bench. I sat down and checked my pants pockets for some quarters for a newspaper. But instead, I found something better. A camera phone. Smirking, I waited for them to...well, you know. It's bad memories for me, so the next parts might be blunt.

I sat for maybe two minutes watching Trucy talk - I couldn't hear her or read her lips - and then Klavier just leaned in when she was in mid sentence. How rude. But they kissed. About four or five times until I actually saw some tongue. I was almost too stunned to lift the phone for the shot, but I did, and sent it to Mr. Wright. All of a sudden, they got a little too feisty - oh, how I hate that word - and landed in the snow. I was about to jump Klavier right then and there, but I held myself back. Another picture. They were still making out, rolling in the snow. They didn't care if it was a public place or not. People were staring, sure. But they didn't notice. Then Klavier landed one extremely wrong move. I dropped the phone and jumped up from my seat.

**

* * *

**

**Meh. This one wasn't as bad as the last chapter. Review please.**


	3. Grounded for Life

**POV - PHOENIX**

"Hold it!"

It was me. I got the pictures Apollo sent me, and came at just enough time to witness something unlawful enough to have Klavier put on trial. There was absolutely no way that I would let a man of twenty-four touch my fifteen year old daughter, so letting him slip his hand up her skirt was completely out of the question.

I stood my ground and everyone looked over at me. Trucy and Klavier jumped up from where they were rolling by the swing set. I tried to maintain my anger and keep my voice low. My fists clenched, I walked over to the two forbidden love birds; snow crunching underneath my feet. I heard whispers coming from families and senior couples. I took a deep breath.

"Trucy, you're going home," I said sternly. Her expression wasn't the usual happy Trucy. She was obviously angry.

"No, Daddy. You can go home, but I'm not going anywhere. Klavy and I," she smiled, "are going to the movies," I had to sneak a peek at Justice. The poor kid looked like he was about to cry his eyes out.

"Excuse me? 'Klavy' isn't going anywhere with you. In fact, I think he has some explaining to do. To you, and a certain other woman," I said, smiling at Klavier.

"Don't do this, Wright," he talked through clenched teeth, staring right through me.

"...Daddy, what are you talking about...?" Trucy looked worried. She tried to seek comfort in Klavier's arms.

"Klavy?" I mocked, giving him his cue. He sighed and looked at Trucy.

"I didn't want to tell you right now, but...," he looked up at me, "I'm going on tour with Lamiroir again, but I'm the only one touring this time," he lied.

"Hee. That's great. You had me all worried for a second, Klavier," Trucy giggled, pecking him on the cheek. I'm not going to lie; I was pissed as hell. But I played it cool and just smirked.

"Did you tell Ema?" I asked softly. Klavier shot me a look.

"Ema...?" Trucy sounded uncertain again. Klavier facepalmed. "Klavy...what about Ema?"

"She's nothing, Trucy. Just another detective at work, okay? No use prying there," He smiled, giving her a long smooch. I gritted my teeth. He was pissing me off more and more.

"If Ema's nothing, Gavin, then what's Trucy? Is she nothing also? Just another tool?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Trucy is my life, old man. Ema is of no importance, so lay off," his temples glistened of a clammy sweat. Even in twenty degree weather, people can still go into nervous sweats.

But that old man comment was too much. I picked him up by his collar so that I could see the fear in his eyes. He was hovering only an inch above the ground. "Look, Gavin. I want you to go tell Ema that to her face. I think she'd want to know after you made out with her, no?" I spat, Klavier tried to wriggle out of my grip, but it was of no use. Trucy was frightened, backing away slowly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Justice ran over, trying to explain to her what had happened. While he did that, I kept talking. "Do you even know how much you just screwed up? You have two girls that like you a lot, and you're cheating on the two of them with each other. You are a player, Gavin," I yelled. A policeman came over, shouting at me to put him down. I refused and held Gavin in my hands.

"This was an accident, Wright, and you know it!"

"You're right, Gavin," I said, setting him down. He began brushing himself off, but lifted his head up.

"...I am...?"

The whole park became hushed as Trucy ran away, bawling, only after punching Apollo in the face. The policeman ran over to Justice to help him as I finished our conversation.

"Yes. You violated my daughter, which makes you so much more then that."

-

I let him go. I could've had him on trial, but I had other stuff to tend to, and I couldn't handle court. When I let him go that day, I told him he'd be lucky if he went to sleep that night with only two black eyes and a broken rib. He didn't reply but walked away. I hope I scared him enough for him to stay away from Trucy.

I was making a can of soup in the microwave when Trucy woke up. It was ten in the morning, the time all teenagers become conscious again. She was in a brown tank top and blue cotton pants. She sat on the couch, her hair knotted and tangled. She reached for a book on the coffee table.

"Good morning, Sunshine," I said to her. Apollo, whom was sitting at the bar, exchanged a look with me. His nose was broken, but the doctor said it was setting right. He ended up staying at the hospital for most of the night, suffering with an eternal nose bleed. It was over now, but he still held a grudge against Trucy. Completely understandable.

"Hi," she said bluntly, not smiling, let alone turning around.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her politely, but only with a yawn in reply. Apollo looked pissed, but I didn't say anything. To be honest, I was getting a little pissed myself, but I refused to let it show. Taking your anger out on your daughter's boyfriend was different from taking it out on your daughter herself. I asked her again, but she kept reading her book, turning the page. "Look," I told her, setting myself down on the couch next to her, "you can't ignore me all day. You know you can't handle not talking to me," I smirked.

"Daddy, you don't get it. You just ruined my life," she said unenthusiastically.

"Trucy, I didn't do crap. Didn't you hear what Apollo told you yesterday? He was cheating on you. Would it have been different if Klavier told you instead?" Apollo was taking the bowl of soup out of the microwave when her threw his into the air as if to say, 'you had to bring me up?'

"Yes, it would be! I actually believe him, Daddy," my face went solemn.

"See, that's exactly why you're grounded. Smart ass comments aren't going to fly. He's been only a bad influence with you. Trucy, you can't see him anymore."

"You can't do that," she spat, shutting the book.

"I just did, no?"

"Oh, I hate you!"

Trucy stormed down the hall, slamming her door. Even if she did want to sneak out; we're on the third floor and her window is on the corner of two busy streets. Apollo looked up from his soup.

"Damn."

"Unless you want a broken rib to match the nose, I'd shut up."

"Touchy, touchy, are we Mr. Wright?"

"...I'm sorry, Apollo. This is just so strange. She never acted like this before."

"I know. She was really sheltered, too, though. After being in contact with the real world, you change. And she was introduced quickly."

"That's why I didn't want her to get to know reality. Reality took my job from me, and it wasn't fair. Trucy has to know that, too, but I didn't want her to yet. Life isn't fair, and it won't change just because she wants it to. She was such a sweet little girl, Apollo. What happened?" I put my head in my hands and Apollo walked in front of me.

"She's a teenager, Mr. Wright. That's all. I think our brains disconnect from our bodies when we are at that age, and they don't reconnect until later on," I snickered and looked up at the still-young Justice.

"So that would explain you."

"At least I'm not dumb enough to lose my attorney badge, huh, Mr. Wright?" He sneered.

"Oh, catching on, are we?"

"I learned from the best."

I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your training is almost complete," we laughed. I began walking towards Trucy's room. "How about some lunch, Justice?"

"Sure, Mr. Wright."

I knocked on Trucy's door. There was a silence, so I turned the knob and opened it, but ducked out of the way. Something hurdled against the hall's wall, landing with a thump on the floor. It was a pillow. After I knew it was safe, I walked in. "You missed, Trucy."

"No, really?" She said with stretched sarcasm. I sat down at the edge of her bed. She was fully dressed and her hair was done. It was a mystery to me as it had only been fifteen minutes, if that, since she came into her room.

"Look, I only came into here with a peace offering. You can agree to it, but you don't have to feel obligated to come."

"Well, sure. I hope it's food, though. I'm hungry."

"Do I sense remorse?" I joked, chuckling.

"Don't push it, Daddy," she smiled the Trucy smile. "But yeah, you do."

We laughed, walking back into the kitchen area. Trucy asked where we were going. "The burger joint down the street. Apollo's buying."

* * *

**Pretty good. Not bad, but not amazing either. Review, please~**


End file.
